Fill the Gap
by skitzoism
Summary: Shadow rescues and carries an unconscious Sonic through the rain, unable to ignore certain musings and feelings. Short, romantic fluff.


I want to keep this short; it has been a while since I've written a new story let alone posted anything on this website. After my computer crashed and obliterated all the stories and their chapters I created, I really got turned off from inspiration for a while. I began to write for a completely different genre (murdoc/2d; check out gorillazslash on livejournal, , or even here for some wonderful stuff!), a story I have only began writing and will be posting in the future; there are not enough fans for it, I gotta promote it! I decided to indulge in my sonadow story before completely donating my time to this new couple, which is just as hard if not harder to write a pairing about.

Let me just warn you that this story is EXTREMELY FLUFFY; oozing with thick, romantic gooeyness. This story will definitely not be for everyone and me, being the true romanticist, just followed my fingers and brain and came up with this. Please, I hope to hear your comments, whether you enjoy it or you think it blows, please review. Last but not least, I'd like to thank my beta anonymous-wolf for editing this story, because God knows it needed it. Enjoy!

--x--

Shadow took a deep breath as he struggled to keep his eyes open, since it was raining an unbearable amount for it to keep out of his view. He leaned his head downcast, trying desperately to shield out the pelting drops with his hands full. The mud was sticking to his rocket propelled sneakers, and the hedgehog didn't even fathom turning them on and attempting to glide through the slippery soil. He was stuck trudging forward through the bleak, wild downpour, unable to cover his face with the bundle he held in his grasp.

Sonic shivered in his hold, despite being unconscious and curled up. Sonic the hedgehog, the popularly known hero, was completely helpless in his former enemies' grasp. It would have been a funny scene for those who had known the pair; they had trouble getting along, which was partially fault to Shadow's abrasive and stand-off personality. Yet the cobalt hedgehog never deterred, and would still make constant, friendly efforts to fix the bridge between them.

Shadow, slowly but surely, would throw him a few curt responses here and there, but for the most part, continued to show little interest to Sonic's attempts—at least on the outside. But deep within, Shadow began to realize the more they worked together, the more 'Faker' rubbed off on him. This is why he even took the time to rush out to Robotnik's current lab, where the blue hedgehog was devoid of any backup.

Only a few hours before, Shadow received a phone call from Sonic's self-proclaimed sibling, Tails, who nervously stammered that Sonic had gone missing. Shadow assured him that he had a feeling where he was, and had actually brought Sonic once before to this base. Shadow gave the hero credit: He really didn't expect him to remember the exact route, usually teasing him on his lack of 'mental agility' and 'use of immature tendencies'.

Shadow was getting nowhere fast, and the rain began to gather at his feet. The soil must of have been filled to maximum capacity, and Shadow realized the forest was beginning to flood.

"Hell," He mumbled to no one in particular, turning to the hedgehog in his arms. Sonic was completely out, both damaged and unharmed eyes shut in slumber. On his left lid, a bruise was beginning to darken substantially more than when Shadow had left the base, a bumpy ring shading around the flesh. Shadow gave a small 'humph'—he knew the hedgehog would be feeling that the next day. A few more gashes and contusions lined his ribcage and limbs, but for the most part, he was going to be fine. Tails was a genius, and had pretty hefty medical knowledge for a kid.

Shadow warned him not to go back to Robotnik's lab, at least by himself, and of course the stubborn hedgehog went off and disobeyed. Although, it had been sometime since old Ivo had revealed anything, which always meant an oncoming scheme. Shadow could only assume Sonic was bursting with the need to investigate, taking off in the middle of the night and having to fulfill his craving. Sonic needed adventure, the need to fight wrong, for him to survive. Even if Shadow had difficulty admitting this out loud, he knew deep down inside he appreciated these strong feelings. He gave credit where credit was due, not for a second doubting Sonic's tenacity.

He realized he was still standing in the mud, and snapped his eyes off the royal blue's own. He looked around his location, relieved to find a large tree with a decent amount of shading. The ground was still bound to be damp, but it wasn't plagued with a heavy puddle pooling at its roots. He ran over, ignorant to the mud below him, just wanting to get to the driest land possible as quickly as he could. He slowed down as he reached the large oak, its full branches offering much needed protection.

With his back to the bark, he continued to clutch the hero in his lean arms. Sonic continued to rest, undaunted by the warm black fur, unknown to whom it belonged. He nuzzled his face in the crook of Shadow's neck, fingers winding through the fluff of white fur on his chest. Shadow sat there, looking up as an awkward feeling manifested itself in his stomach.

It was part of the problem to why Shadow kept Sonic at an arm's length. He didn't know why it happened, but weird thoughts in his psyche began to materialize as Sonic struggled to get closer. Sometimes it was just the way Sonic looked at him, or when the hero stood a little bit too close to his former rival. Even if Shadow tried to ignore them—squash these vibes down into nothingness—they'd always return with a fresh and willful resolution.

Even now with Sonic knocked out clean in his arms, he was afraid his thumping heartbeat could be felt and wake him up. He growled under his breath at himself, eyes still gazing upward to not dare look at the ally in his arm. It made him confused and restless, and Shadow didn't lay down easy with these emotions. He couldn't remember the last time he had such feelings, knowing that it definitely more than resided in the confines of ARK.

But here they were, on Earth, fifty years since his stay in space. And the trigger was the hedgehog in his arms, oblivious to what his still form was doing to Shadow. He shifted in the older one's lap, his outstretched legs acting like a seat for Sonic. Shadow swallowed with a 'gulp', looking back down to the hedgehog squirming on his thighs. He instantly blushed despite himself, and spoke out loud granted Sonic was unable to hear him.

"Cut that out." He growled, but knew it fell on deaf ears. Eventually Sonic had calmed in his spot, but not without releasing a comfortable sigh on Shadow's throat. The black and red hedgehog closed his eyes in frustration, but took a slow breath to calm his nerves. Sonic was not to blame for what his body did in his sleep, and Shadow repeated this mantra in his mind to relax and not strangle him.

Shadow then, with surprising gentleness and care, moved Sonic to lie across him, uncurling him and holding his body bridal style. He gazed downwards, eyes unabashedly staring at his both blue and cream form. What he found was a muscular yet thin build, both soft and firm quills, and a usually smiling muzzle. He thought back to Sonic's quirky yet contagious personality, and even though Shadow would mock him by saying he was annoying and childish, he knew he felt otherwise.

Really, he enjoyed being around the hero. And it scared him—no, terrified him. He didn't know what to do about it, and the last time he felt this way around anyone was with his dearly beloved Maria. But now Sonic was becoming that muse, his need to maybe, once in a while, crack a smile at a joke or want to crave contact. Rouge was his best friend, yet he felt out of place when expressing and telling her certain things. And he didn't really find himself studying her physically, and now to himself could reveal that he did gaze at Sonic in such a way.

But these ideas were obviously nursed away in hiding, and Shadow never dreamed of ever saying a word to the hero.

"Shadow?" A crackling voice broke the hedgehog's thoughts, crimson eyes trailing away from Sonic to the communications watch he wore.

"Yes, Tails? Where are you?" He asked. "It's pouring out here." He used a free hand to wipe rain from his brow, whisking it off his glove with a look.

"I'm on my way, just hold tight! Is Sonic okay?"

By chance, Sonic was beginning to stir, mumbling lightly in his dreams.

"Yeah, it looks like he'll be awake by the time you get here."

"Alright, give me ten minutes!" The line then severed, leaving Shadow alone to a waking Sonic the Hedgehog.

Azure lids fluttered open, to reveal bright, but pained, emerald eyes. They looked from side-to-side first, then rolled wildly around until the harmed eye winced in pain, closing and leaving one exposed. The single green eye looked forward and finally found the keeper of his comfortable position, Shadow the Hedgehog. He studied the hard yet assuring crimson stare, and the equally bright stripes winding through charcoal quills. Shadow must have saved him, since they were now in what looked like a quiet, albeit pouring, forest.

"Shadow?" He asked, his voice cracking. He frowned, not liking the weakness it entailed. But he continued anyway, feeling safe in his friends' embrace. "When did I pass out?" The last thing he remembered was fighting for his life, only catching a single glance of the other until his body just gave in.

"Back at Eggman's lab—you got punched straight in the gut." Shadow recalled the memory, and more than likely in the future, will find the mental image of Sonic's face when it happened amusing. "Are you an idiot?" His trademark glare finally returned. "Why did you go when I specifically told you not to—let alone by yourself?" He said with a bit of a snarl, but the hero was surprised by the concern in his voice.

Sonic was about to speak, but realized that his hand was still tangled in Shadow's chest fur, and blushed a bit. Sonic watched Shadow's gaze turn confused until he followed the hero's eyes; he too going a bit flustered at what he saw. "I don't know who would have gone with me at twelve o'clock, midnight?" He said with a small smile, and Shadow hated the feeling it created in his belly.

Shadow's glare melted off into a slight frown as he closed his eyes and let out a breath from his snout. "Don't do it again. When we go back next to time to kick his ass for this, I'm coming with you." He opened a single red eye and looked back down at now the both wide open jade.

"…Alright. Deal," Said Sonic, and then they went quiet.

Sonic scrutinized himself. "I got banged up."

"Mhm," Was all Shadow said, as he intentionally did not look down the flat stomach of the hero. Sonic took notice and shifted in his spot, not much since it caused him pain.

"Shadow?" His voice was quiet, almost suddenly shy towards the other he had known for years.

"What, Hedgehog?" Was Shadow's response as he finally had the courage to look down.

He found a genuinely grinning Sonic, a smile which was small but spoke volumes on Sonic's sudden timid behavior towards the other. "Thank you."

Shadow didn't stop him as he sat up a bit on his lap, raising his face from his neck to his eye level. The blue hedgehog slowly came closer, until inches only separated them and his lips quivered with the need to act. Yet Shadow was the one to fill the gap, melding their mouths together with surprising passion. They stayed like that for some time, even though the kiss was chaste.

It only ended with the sound of an aircraft above, the two immediately separating as the Tornado began to land in the damp earth, and yet the two hedgehogs continued to be lost in each other's eyes. Even Shadow had a half-smile beaming on his muzzle.

"Shadow, quick! Get to the Tornado, we need to get out of here before it gets worse!" Both hedgehogs then heard their other friend Knuckles in the background, and could basically point out the sneer in his voice.

"Yeah, tell them to quit kissing and get their asses in here!" There was female laughter in the background, which was easily identified as Rouge.

"Shut it!" Was both Sonic and Shadow's growling response, who both looked surprised at each other.

"I guess you're rubbing off on me, Shadow," Sonic teased as he looked up at the one who continued to hold him, carrying him over to the plane. He was happy to let Shadow escort him, his limbs still feeling weak from the pain inflicted.

"I'm not surprised, Faker." They wasted no more time rushing to the Tornado, Sonic's hand still clutching onto the white mess of fur on Shadow's chest. They entered the Tornado, soaked to the bone, not without stealing one more lip lock.

Sonic may have started the bridge to their new relationship, but it was Shadow who melded the final blocks of curiosity for something to start anew.

--x--


End file.
